The Girl Behind The Curtain
by Hymn of the Sea
Summary: Skuld, a Norn in charge of future and the fate of soldiers and Gods alike. Loki, a prince that nobody knew was still alive after falling into the black hole. Skuld's hatred for Thor grows each day so she goes to retrieve Loki from Earth. Who's the one controlling the show? Is Skuld just using Loki? Of course she is. Pre-Avengers, Post-Thor Loki/OC
1. Taking My Own Fate

**Chapter One: Taking My Own Fate**

(Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to my new story! I have done much research and hope you find it almost accurate to Norse mythology! I am doing something kind of different with this. I will be switching from Skuld's point of view to Loki's point of view. So pay attention! Alright, I won't do much blabbering! Go ahead and read away!)

**Skuld's PoV:**

I always hated him. His eyes, hair, nose, voice, powers, and everything else made my skin crawl with hatred. The sound of his name made me want to punch a baby and every day I wished I could be the one to decide his fate. Of course Urðr and Verðandi would not approve of me deciding to take him in early. All I had to keep me going was to look into the future and watch the day he died. I replayed it over and over again, watching every motion and all the pain Thor will be in.

Of course, that's in the future. And there was a long ways to go before Thor suffered and died. Watching him become king was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I am more powerful than him! I can choose who lives and who dies. I take care of the tree that is the center of all nine worlds! And yet he is a king who people worship and I am nobody. Every day I spin the yarn of fate and escort people to a great land, Valhalla. And this arrogant, immature, brat gets all the happiness and worshipping that I deserve. I am his fate and I can do nothing about it!

Odin, the only one who is more powerful then I am. Well, technically, I have more power than him. He just has the rule and the right of way over me. I shouldn't go against him and when he handed his thrown over to Thor I became subject to listen to Thor. Doesn't mean I have to like, right?

Loki, now that was one Demigod I had high hopes for. I knew he wasn't going to be crowned king of Asgard but somewhere inside of me I wanted it to be him. I wanted the underdog to rise above the one who has always had it all.

As he fell off the rainbow bridge my heart sunk and as I expected his thread of fate to die off with him, it didn't. I was the one in charge of future, how did I not see this? Sometimes I liked a little mystery in my life and didn't look ahead.

I couldn't take it, Thor had wanted me to work as a waitress in Odin's Hall. True, many Valkyries had the chore to work as a waitress, but I was more important than them! I am Skuld! I am the Norn in charge of fate and future! My teeth ground together and I stormed off from that scene.

That was all in the past, let's bring you up to the future.

I am standing on the edge of the bifrost getting ready to jump in the abyss. I am going after Loki, I am changing my fate and his fate. I want something more than what I had now! I didn't want Thor to be our king I wanted something more. I am the only one, along with my two sisters, who know where Loki is now. He is not dead he is just stuck down on earth. What a terrible place to be. Those men who died down there in battle were the most pathetic compared to Gods. It's up to me to save him from that terrible place.

**Loki's PoV:**

How many years has it been since I let go and fell into the dark hole at the end of the abyss? How many years have I dwelt in this realm, regaining my power so I could take it over then make my return to Asgard? I bet they are up there, laughing at me, maybe they don't even know I am alive! I could use that to my advantage.

People stare at my cold eyes and fear the icy words that come slithering out of my mouth. It brings little pleasure to my icy soul to watch humans cower in fear of me.

One year, yes, it has been one year. How much longer must I live in this place? I just want my strength back, I want to rule again.

That's when I saw her, no I am not falling in love, I saw a girl who was obviously out of place. Her hair was brown and it shined like gold in the sunlight. She wore a green dress that went down to the ground and covered her feet. She was dressed in jewels of gold and she made male humans stop in their tracks to gawk at her beauty. Of course, I'm more beautiful, I'm just not the beautiful that these human's appreciate.

"Loki, I've been looking for you." Her voice was as soft as angels and it was then I recognized her. Skuld, the Norn of the future.

"Have you really? Why have you waited so long? It's been a year! I have been stuck here for a year!" I was about to strike her when I realized striking a Norn was probably not the best idea.

"Loki, Loki, Loki. You are impatient. I had to wait until the perfect time to come retrieve you. And, where exactly are we?" Skuld looked around, confused at her surroundings.

"It's called… Target. It's some kind of store that the humans go to. How did you get here? And how did you get here without leaving a giant crater?"

"I'm more powerful then you, my dear, I am also in charge of the future. I know how to travel. I am an expert at falling through dark holes and abysses. Anyways, I am here because I am tired of the reign of King Thor." I was surprised to hear the hatred in her voice for my brother! How could she be a powerful being and hate Thor? Most people who were under the rule of Odin worshipped Thor! She was different though, and something told me this visit was for more than just pleasure—

"Wait, did you just say you were more powerful than me, Skuld?"


	2. Target Adventure

**Chapter Two: Target Adventure**

_(Author's Note: Did you know I don't actually name my chapters until the end? I never know what to name them. And it took me forever to come up with the title of the story. I actually have a funny chapter I plan to write about it. Hehe…. Anyways, the review button isn't exactly lonely. It's just hungry and needs to be fed. I would feed him, but he doesn't like my food. Maybe he will like yours? I don't know… Anyways, enough with my chit chatter and stupid begging! Please enjoy this next chapter!)_

**Skuld's PoV:**

Maybe I shouldn't have angered the Demigod of lies of mischief. I learned that lesson to late as I ran around the human store named Target. Target was such a stupid name! And why did these people have to come here? And what was that shiny object? I stopped a second in my running to take a closer look at the objects that caught my eye. _Jewerly_! I knew what that was! I was wearing some right now! Though as I picked it up I noticed it was light and cheap looking. Was this made out of real gold? The necklace had a long golden chain with a purple heart at the end of it. What a plain item! I bet it would break easily in the palm of my hand, just like souls did during war!

It was at that moment I noticed Loki storming behind me, trying not to make a scene. I couldn't help but laugh, hike up my dress, and continue running about the store. "Catch me if you can, Loki!" I yelled after him. I was here on official business, or at least personal business, but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun! After all he couldn't kill me or hurt me if he did he would never regain his powers or return to Asgard.

Next stop was a peculiar station, I noticed designed shirts and saggy pants that hung off of stiff statues of men. _What is this? Surely it isn't alive! What kind of clothing is this?_ I turned to see if I could see Loki or not, when I turned back around he was right in front of me. His cold eyes and dark black hair shot daggers at me, his head tilted down to show the hollow worn out marks around his eyes. It was then I noticed he was wearing clothing just like the statue!

"Loki, what are you wearing?" I asked in disgust. He was wearing a plain white shirt that dipped down in a v way in the front. His pants were jeans? Is that was the sign said? Jeans? Denim blue? What is this? Don't even get me started on his shoes! Black with white laces! He looked hideous!

"It's called human clothes. I had to blend in otherwise I would have been in trouble! I would have attracted unwanted attention. Like you, right now. Look at you, running around in that perfect dress that was made by the hands of Gods!" His voice was stern and strict with me, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You are just jealous because I am adorable and you couldn't get the attention even if you wanted it!" I stuck my tongue out at him like I had seen a little kid do earlier in the store. I believe it was a sign of disrespect. Loki looked at me like I had just banned him from Asgard, I catch on quick to human ways.

I darted off again, Loki reached out to grab my slender arm but I quickly snatched it away. I heard him mutter behind me, "Damn it."

**Loki's PoV:**

That little brat! It was like she was trying to get me to want murder her! Saying she is more powerful than me, calling me hideous, and running away from me! I wanted to watch her head be squished like a melon under my foot at this point. Was she really here to take me back to Asgard to overthrow my brother? Or was she here to torment me even more then the humans have?

I was tired of running and she would get distracted again soon. So I walked around calmly pretending not to be looking for someone. That's when I saw her standing in amazement in the fish aisle. It was like the girl had never seen fish before!

"These are like what the men eat during war. Do people eat these guys though? They are so pretty! How could anyone harm such a wonderful creature?" Skuld's voice was so childlike and full of innocence. I felt like hurling over a trashcan.

"No, these are pets. They keep these fish, that's what they are called, and feed them. They are like a personal amusement at home. Why? I don't know. Human's have such a simple mind, no room for intellect at all." I was tired of Skuld and her child like behavior, I wanted to know more of her plans.

"I want a fish, Loki." She looked at me like her life depended on her getting a measly little creature.

"No." I glanced to the ceiling hoping that my life would end soon.

"If I don't get a fish, you don't go back to Asgard."

_Damn it_

Grudgingly I agreed, "Fine. Pick one fish and then we get the hell out of here."


	3. Have You Become Soft?

**Chapter Three: Have You Become Soft?**

_(Author's Notes: Enjoy!)_

**Skuld's PoV:**

_What in the world is this place?_ I wondered as Loki took me out of Target and brought me across the street to a very tall building with many windows. He used a very shiny little key to unlock a room that took us awhile to get to. Four flights of stairs and many distractions along the way, so I guess it was my fault for causing us so much trouble.

Finally we entered a room that had all white walls that had many cracks all along them. The smell of hatred and loathing lingered in this room, Loki claimed it was just "dust." In the right corner of the room was a single bed with white sheet and a white pillow. I sat down on the bed first and noticed it was not comfortable at all! I turned my head to the left and saw a small closet that had a few more of those shirts Loki was wearing, all in black and white, and a few more jeans. To my right there was a thing that spouted water and a few large wooden things above it that, apparently, held items. All in all, this was the most boring place I have ever been to.

So I sat down my new little fish, which was in a little plastic sack filled with water, on my lap and began a conversation with my dear little Loki.

"Your life sucks." I said flat out.

"It's not easy living on earth. Luckily I scare people enough to give me whatever I want." Loki wasn't smiling, but you could tell this brought him pleasure.

"How did you not get in trouble? And how did you get this little dingy place? You would think I would know more about the human world, after all I do visit it during war, but the only things I would ever be able to recognize are guns, knife, weapons, trees, and rivers. Oh! And horses! I love horses…" My voice trailed off as I went into a day dream about the beautiful majestic creature.

"Skuld! Come to your senses! All your questions don't matter all you need to know is that I have ways. I need to ask some questions now. Why are you here? Do you really hate my brother, Thor? What will you do for me? Will I return to Asgard? Has my brother been crowned king?" Loki was getting to carried away.

"To help you, yes, a lot of stuff, soon, and yes." I replied to him, staring at my fish and not going into any more detail.

"Why do you want to help me, Skuld?" Some sincerity lingered in his voice and I realized then it was time to get down to business.

"Look, Loki, your brother is stupid. For goodness sakes! He could shake the whole entire earth with his hammer but when it came to destroying a rainbow bridge it took him, how many hits? I didn't even count. It was pathetic! He has always basked in attention and hogged it all from you. Indeed, you made a stupid mistake, but if I bring you back to Asgard you could easily apologize and get back to work. And by work I mean secret plans that will cause Thor's downfall. Your brother is such a push-over and you are not. You are more suited for king and if I had any say in when his life ended he would be dead by now. My sisters don't want him to die and that is why I cannot kill him. I am only a third of the fate of warriors, I can't do anything unless we all agree. I came back here to get you but seeing you now I am afraid you have gone soft," A sly smile came across my face, "softer then Thor." I knew those words could be my last.

His eye twitched then he looked at me with the most hateful eyes I have ever seen. I felt like he was plotting ways to kill me on the spot. His eyes were the worst because they filled with darkness and it was all pointed to me.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled and then jumped at me. I grabbed my little fish and rolled off the bed, my dress tangling up with me.

"Ouch, a little help here!" I pleaded sincerely. My dress was so long that it was covering me and caught in my earrings and everywhere else! Luckily my new little fish was okay!

I felt his foot kick me and flip me over, the dress shook from the effect of the kick and came untangled. My side started to throb where his foot hit and I felt like biting him, but I had enough fun with him for the day.

"Look at what you are wearing! Where are your God clothes? Put them back on! We are returning to Asgard! No one knows you are still alive and they will celebrate your return as a new man. Once you are there and rested with regained powers we will begin Thor's downfall."

I didn't know what Loki was thinking but I was hoping it was along the lines of, "You are so great Skuld! Thanks for rescuing me from this terrible place where people hate me!" Hey, a girl can hope can't she?

"By the way, you scared Loki Jr. when you yelled and came after me."

"You named the fish after me, didn't you?


	4. The Girl Behind the Curtain

**Chapter 4: The Girl Behind the Curtain**

_(Author's Notes: Short chapter is short. )_

**Loki's PoV:**

"Father? Where are you?" My voice echoed throughout the dark room. I didn't know how long or far down the room went. The room had no light seeping through the windows that were boarded up along the walls. I walked over to a wall and felt along it, little bumps were all along it. It almost felt like thread, _Stitches? Had someone stitched the wall? _

I walked for a long time and never came to an end. "Father?" I asked again and only heard my own voice echo. And then I fell down through a hole. Where had it come from? Where was I going? Would I ever land?

Indeed, I landed but I couldn't see where. The sudden light blinded me and my vision was shot. Slowly everything came into place. It was a small room exactly opposite from the previous room. The four walls were white without a single stain along them. And in one corner was a curtain. I wanted to walk to the curtain and look behind it but as I told my body to walk nothing moved.

"Step… Come on! Step!" I yelled at myself. Finally I started to move but I wasn't controlling myself. I walked few step forwards and suddenly Thor appeared in front of me. It was Thor alright, but he looked like a puppet. His limbs were held by strings like a marionette and he moved choppily like one. He attempted to strike me and as I tried to dodge I realized I couldn't. I looked up and noticed the shiny strings that held me too.

We began a fight between the two of us. I couldn't control any moves so all I could do was watch like a spectator. One blow to my face, retaliate, punch him, hammer, dodge, magic, every move was planned out. And as we both became weaker and started to fall I could feel the life drain out of the two of us. That's when the curtain opened.

A young girl stepped out from behind it, wrapped in gold with a crown on her head. It didn't look like anyone I knew until I studied her face. It was a distinct face that one could never forget, her bones were shaped perfectly, her green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, her nose was small and petite pointing slightly upwards, and no flaw ran along her. This girl behind the curtain was Skuld and with my last breathe I noticed what she was holding.

Two marionette handles, the ones that controlled Thor and I. We were just a part of her plan.

"Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtain, Loki." Her voice rang through my lifeless body.

**Skuld's PoV:**

"Loki! Wake up!" I screamed into his little ear. All night he had been tossing and turning, screaming in his sleep. Was he always like this? Maybe it didn't help that he was sleeping on the floor with nothing to keep him warm or to comfort him.

His pale face looked up at me and it seemed like his eyes were more hollowed out than usual.

Loki's haunted voice and blank expression was scaring me, and what was even worse were the words he said, "You are just using us."


End file.
